Roger Wesley
Roger Wesley is the secondary antagonist of the 2010 police comedy, The Other Guys. Wesley is played by Ray Stevenson who played Firefly in G.I. Joe: Retaliation. Overview After losing money, Pamela Boardman hires Wesley and his team of mercenaries to make David Ershon pays her back. When Detectives Terry Hoitz and Allen Gamble arrest Ershon, Wesley and his team reclaim him. Later at the police station in Captain Gene Mauch's office Wesley, along with Ershon's lawyer Don Beaman, claiming to Ershon's head of security. Wesley tells Gamble and Hoitz they thought they were kidnapping Ershon. Ershon's Secret Allen and Terry, however, became increasingly suspicious of Ershon and Wesley. To keep them from interfering with their plans, Wesley tasered Hoitz and Gamble in the neck which knocked them out. Then Wesley's team shipped them in Allen's car to Las Vegas by train. Murder of Don Beaman Don Beamon, however, also became suspicious of Ershon when Allen and Hoitz were forced to hand all their evidence to him. Wesley had Beaman killed by making him drunk and placing him on the side of a building to make it look like suicide. The Chase When Hoitz and Gamble arrive in Ershon's boardroom to arrest him and learn Ershon is embezzling money from the police pension funds, Wesley and his team pull out their and prepare to shoot them, since they are here illegally and without a warrant. However Hoitz manages to defend himself and Gamble and they escape with Ershon. The next day, Allen and Terry along with Ershon, narrowly avoid not only Wesley and his team, but Chechen and Nigerian investors (whom Ershon also has to repay) and the NYPD, who believe Gamble and Hoitz have gone rogue. Arrest When they arrive at the bank and they tell the man not to authorize the transfer, Wesley and his team intervene and tell him authorize it. After his team is defeated, Allen and try keep Wesley from killing them by grabbing Ershon and stating if he kills them, he'll kill Ershon too, meaning Wesley won't get his money. However, Wesley wounds all three them, stating Ershon is worth something wounded. The man is now confused if the transfer is supposed to be authorized or not, Wesley then decides to kill him. However, before he can the NYPD show up and arrest Wesley and his team as well as Ershon. Wesley convicted for Don Beaman's murder, with security camera footage that rude and dimwitted Detectives Martin and Fosse neglected to check. Although the footage only showed the back of their heads, thanks to an app Allen created called Faceback (which if you take a picture of someone it will show what the back of their heads look like), it showed a match to his and Beamans's faces. Personality Roger Wesley is a dangerous and vicious mercenary. He is sadistic, even claiming he would kill one man just for fun. Wesley is also a convincing liar, able to fool Captain Muach into believing he was David Ershon's head of security, make Don Beaman's murder look like suicide, and able to trick an a accounting firm into thinking he was a cop. Trivia *Wesley can be considered the Bigger Bad as he was forcing Ershon to pay Lendl back faster and was willing to hurt or kill others to make sure Ershon pays Lendl back. His employer, Pamela Boardman (the CEO of Lendl Global), could be considered the Greater Scope Villain of the film since she hired Wesley in the first place. Category:Mercenaries Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Partners in Crime Category:Male Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Villains